Fullmetal Alchemist Drabbles
by Akivaria
Summary: Zbiór krótkich bezsensownych fanficzków, tzw. drabbli z fandomu Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble – krótki, najczęściej nie przekraczający 300 słów „fanficzek", zazwyczaj mało sensowny... Albo w ogóle pozbawiony sensu XD Wszystkie drabble będę „wkładać" tutaj, jako następujące po siebie chaptery, choć oczywiście ze sobą nie powiązane... Do każdego drabblesa obowiązuje inny rating, pairing, etc. :3 Uwaga, większość to absolutny crack...

* * *

**Title:** I'm too sexy 

**Author:** Aki

**Rating**: PG... Jeśli bardzo się wysilisz, może nawet R? XD

**Warnings**: ... Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie XD Musiałam coś zrobić, żeby ta głupia piosenka wyszła z mojej głowy... Prawdziwy drabble - 292 słowa! Ostrzegam przed: ogólną głupotą, shonen-ai, brakiem fabuły...

**Parings**: RoyxEd

Roy był sexy.

Powtarzał to sobie codziennie, stojąc przed lustrem i poprawiając mundur.

Za mundurem panny sznurem, _oh yeah._

Włosy Roya były sexy. Krótkie, czarne niczym skrzydło kruka, układały się perfekcyjnie za każdym razem, gdy Mustang dopieszczał je grzebieniem. Kiedyś Roy w końcu zainwestuje w żel i pokaże kobietom, kto w Centrali jest najbardziej trendy.

Oczy Roya też były sexy. Czarne kule przesycone sprytem i wewnętrznym urokiem, którym żadna kobieta się nie oprze. Jedno mrugnięcie i wszystkie leżą u jego stóp. Do tego długie, _rozkosznie_ długie rzęsy - gdyby Roy był kobietą, reklamowałby tusze do rzęs bez użycia tuszu.

Sexy uśmiech także był nieodłącznym elementem kompletu znanego pod nazwą _I'm-sexier-than-you-Roy-Mustang_. Lekko podniesione w kpiącym uśmieszku kąciki ust mogły samoczynnie doprowadzić kobiety do wrzenia nawet w temperaturze minus trzydziestu stopni. Jeśli dodać do tego białe, nie, śnieżnobiałe zęby ukryte między parą kuszących warg, w teorii płeć piękna powinna już się roztopić i zasilić najbliższe zbiorniki wodne.

W końcu, w skład kompletu _musiało_ wchodzić sexy ciało. Doskonale zarysowane mięśnie, niemal arystokratycznie jasna skóra, rozkosznie zamknięte w jednej cudnej postaci, jaką zdecydowanie był Roy Mustang. Nikt i nic nie było w stanie pobić go w tej konkurencji, żadna kobieta nie była w stanie mu się oprzeć, a już z pewnością nie po poznaniu jego unikalnego, przyciągającego charakteru.

Simply _sex on legs_. Któż nie chciałby go podziwiać w każdej sytuacji i o każdej porze?

"Roy...", z irytacją wysyczał rozłożony pod nim, całkowicie nagi Edward Elric, "Może byś _w końcu_ przestał dumać nad sobą i zabrał się do roboty?"

Roy Mustang był perfekcyjny.

Otaczający go świat - **NIE**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Grunt to szczerość  
**Author:** Aki  
**Rating:** R? Użyłam słowa "seks", sam mnie oceń :3  
**Warnings:** XXIII Zasada Braku Czasu: Najbardziej kretyńskie pomysły domagające się przelania na papier powstają w trakcie tworzenia prezentacji na zajęcia szkolne - Warnings... Shonen-ai. Shonen-ai, dasz wiarę?! XD; 232 słowa. THE crack. Głupi jak but z lewej nogi :3  
**Parings:** RoyxEd

* * *

Edward Elric westchnął lekko, opierając twarz na nagiej piersi Roya. Czuł się lekko wyczerpany, ale i szczęśliwy - coś, czego potrzebował po ciężkim dniu pełnym pracy. Po chwili wtulił głowę w pierś tuż pod szyją Płomiennego Alchemika, mrucząc cicho kilka niezrozumiałych słów. Ręce Mustanga szybko owinęły się wokół drobniejszej talii młodzieńca, przysuwając go bliżej. Edward zrelaksował się, czując oddech pułkownika w swoich włosach - w jakiś dziwny sposób dawał mu on poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Po chwili podniósł lekko głowę, spoglądając na twarz kochanka i wodząc palcem po jego umięśnionej, doskonale zarysowanej piersi. "I jak było?", zapytał, a raczej wymruczał wprost w szyję Mustanga, rozciągając się i przyprawiając starszego mężczyznę o przyjemny dreszcz. 

Roy uśmiechnął się, bawiąc pasemkami włosów Elrica, muskając je od czasu do czasu delikatnymi pocałunkami. "Cudownie", wymruczał, wtulając głowę w burzę złocistych kosmyków. "Słodki, odważny, szalony a jednocześnie delikaty, taki, jaki lubię...", szeptał, podnosząc się delikatnie, by dosięgnąć wargami czoła Stalowego Alchemika. Jego ręka zaczęły kreślić na plecach młodzieńca okręgi, przyprawiając go o delikatny jęk rozkoszy, gdy zamykał oczy, odchylając głowę i poddając się pieszczotom. Kiedy pocałunki Roya dotarły do policzka Elrica, Mustang wymruczał cicho wprost do jego ucha: "Idealny... Perfekcyjny seks...", mówił, a z pomiędzy warg młodzieńca wyrwał się delikatny chichot. Roy nie poprzestał na tym, przysuwając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, bawiąc się kosmykami jego włosów. "...Może tylko odrobinę krótki...", zamruczał, próbując dosięgnąć ustami szyi kochanka.

Oczy Edwarda błyskawicznie się otworzyły.

-----------------------------

Od tej pory Roy Mustang, Bezzębny Alchemik, wiedział, że słowo "krótki" w pewnych sytuacjach z _pewnymi_ osobami jest zdecydowanie nie na miejscu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Płomień  
**Author:** Aki  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** Hm. Blame Elia for this one X3 Very light shonen-ai, drabble, 310 słów.  
**Parings:** RoyxEd

Jesień. 

Potrafi być piękna, zachwycając burzą różnokolorowych liści, tańczących na ciepłym, orzeźwiającym wietrze. Może być ponura, zsyłająca smutek wraz z kroplami zimnego, nieustającego deszczu. Każdy patrzy nań inaczej, każdy kocha bądź nienawidzi, nikt nie pozostaje obojętnym. Tyle jest w stanie się wydarzyć, gdy lato pożegna już na dobre świat, przygotowując się na następny rok. Tysiące ludzi, tysiące wspomnień, zaplątanych w ostatnie nuty deszczowej piosenki, trwającej przed nastaniem zimy.

"To" także zdarzyło się, gdy królowała jesień.

Czerwień liści nigdy nie będzie dla niego pełna ciepła. Złociste plamki zdobiące drzewa nigdy nie będą przypomniać mu o słońcu. Nic nie jest w stanie sprawić, że zapomni. O tej porze roku króluje jedynie krew, zlewająca się z pięknem oświetlonego ciepłymi promieniami otoczenia.

Tamtego dnia, gdy kartka z kalendarza wskazywała na "dziesiąty październik" jesień zmieniła swe oblicze na zawsze.

Dom, w którym mógłby odnaleźć schronienie przed zimnym deszczem zniknął w pożodze ognia. Ciepło matczynego uśmiechu nie było już w stanie rozgrzać jego serca, zasmuconego jesienną pogodą. Pozostała po niej jedynie krew, krew grzechu, jaką przelał właśnie w tamten deszczowy, zimny dzień. Brat nie mógł już zająć go zabawą, podczas oczekiwania na nadejście słońca.

Piękne, jesienne słońce już nie istniało.

Edward Elric siedział przed ciepłymi płomieniami, jakie rozniecono w kominku, złote oczy utkwione w punkcie tuż obok żażącego się kawałka drewna. Strugi deszczu rozmazywały obraz, jaki ukrywał się za oknem, a nieliczni, ledwo widoczni przechodnie śpieszyli do domów, aby rozgrzać skostniałe z zimna dłonie. Edward poprawił koc, jaki narzucił na ramiona, a rozpuszczone swobodnie kosmyki niemal zakrywały mu oczy. Kubek z herbatą ogrzewał jego dłoń, a ręka, która obejmowała młodzieńca, zdawała się być cieplejsza od promieni letniego słońca. Na wargach Alchemika królował uśmiech. 

"Jesteś ze mną, tutaj, prawda?", zapytał starszego mężczyznę siedzącego tuż obok, wpatrując się w jego roziskrzone, czarne niczym węgiel oczy.

Roy uśmiechnął się.

Może prawdziwe ciepło i piękno jesieni, tak naprawdę, jedynie zmieniło swą formę?


End file.
